Hunting
by RainbowColoredHumanBeing
Summary: "She was one of the prettiest girls he's ever seen. He guessed she was six years old, brown hair tied in twintails and wearing a light blue dress. She looked like an angel. But the best part was that, instead of running around screaming like most children in the playground, she was just there, quietly sitting on that bench. Quiet, the way he likes it." Haiji centered One-shot.


With a sigh, Haiji Towa enters his room and throws himself on the bed. Work today at Towa Group was longer than expected. A rookie employee had trouble with some task and Haiji was the only one with the qualification to help him.

This made it impossible for him to go and pick up Monaca, his "sister", at school. Well, is not like he likes Monaca. He despises her.

But pick up Monaca at school is a good excuse for Haiji to be able to increase his photographs collection. Because Monaca, even though she's an unwanted brat, is at that perfect age. The little Satan just turned eight years old, which means her classmates were also around that age. He actually accept girls from five to fifteen years old, any older than that don't have any use to him.

So, every day Haiji gets out of work to pick up Monaca, carrying his trusty spy camera, and take pictures of little girls playing on the playground, or eating with friends, or even hugging their moms, and appreciates them when he gets home. For him that's just an innocent hobby. He's not hurting anyone or stealing anything.

They're just photos. Photos he wasn't able to take today. All because of a stupid newbie that couldn't do his job. With a disgruntled grunt, Haiji reached under his bed for a wooden box. The old photographs would have to do.

* * *

The next day he got out of work at the right time and went to take some more pictures of gir- I mean, went to pick up Monaca as per usual. Nothing could wipe the grin off his face. He loves the girls that attend that school, all so pretty, polite, quiet. Except for the demon spawn that lives under the same roof as him.

It wasn't long before he got there, a little earlier than expected since there were no students outside. Sitting on bench next to the playground, Haiji noticed an older woman, around thirty years old, sitting on a bench close to his. She sure was na attractive lady, wavy brow hair reaching the middle of her back, stylish clothes accentuating every curve of her body. A beautiful woman indeed. But, who really caught his attention was the girl sitting with that lady.

She was one of the prettiest girls he's ever seen. He guessed she was six years old, brown hair tied in twintails and wearing a light blue dress. She looked like an angel. But the best part was that, instead of running around screaming like most children in the playground, she was just there, quietly sitting on that bench. Quiet, the way he likes it.

The woman, who he imagined was the girl's mom, said something to her that made her giggle a little bit. Haiji, who was already taking pictures of that little angel, froze with her smile. It was so cute, so adorable, so... **sexy**. Something inside of him changed at that moment. Something big, important, was lost. At the same time he heard the sound of the school bell and the noise of children running.

* * *

The week that followed was like a nightmare for Haiji. He wasn't able to concentrate on anything. His performance at work decreased considerably, keep up a conversation with someone was harder than it should be and even his precious photographs were affected by his lack of attention.

All he could think of was that little girl in the blue dress. Yes, he has taken several photos of her, but it just wasn't enough and seeing her every day in front of school wasn't helping him either. He needed to have her, touch her perfect skin, caress her beautiful hair.

One time she didn't show up, only her mother. He started a conversation with the woman and learned that his sweet angel was called Keiko, was actually five years old and her older sister was a student in that school, that's why they were there every day at the same time. Haiji told the lady, Ms. Minami, that he picks up his little sister every time he's able to get off work early and she complimented him about being such a caring old brother.

Entering his room that night after a good beating on Monaca, because he needed something to clear his mind and relax him a little bit, the young man grabbed a pen and a notebook and started elaborating a plan to take possession over sweet Keiko.

He would have to wait for a moment when her mother was distracted to get the girl's attention and make her sleep with a small dose of chloroform. He could even hide in the bushes near those benches. But how would he transport her from the school to his house without drawing suspicion over his actions? With a really big backpack? No, too flashy. With a box, maybe? If he went there in his car it could work. It would look as if he had just bought something and was putting it on his car's trunk. Yeah, a box would do the trick for sure. Haiji smiled thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

Everything worked out as planned. Haiji made up an excuse to his father about going out with friends and not being able to pick up Monaca today, got out of work in his car and parked a little away from the school, as to not bring suspicion about it.

After hiding on the bushes, carefully so nobody could see him, he looked for his prey. "Prey"? Ha, this almost feels like hunting. Kinda funny if he stopped to think about it. From photography to hunting. Ha ha ha. It was a rather drastic change of hobby but, whatever, still an innocent hobby.

Haiji almost laughed out loud when he saw the girl and her mother. They were seated at a bench extremely close to a bush. He wouldn't even need to get out of his hiding spot to reach his prey.

Now he only needed to wait for the mom to get distracted, which happened not long after, when a kid fell from the slide and started to cry really loud. Ms. Minami rushed to help the crybaby and Haiji rushed to make his prey sleep, put her in the box and get away from that place as fast as he can.

* * *

No one questioned him when he got home with that giant box. God bless people and their lack of interest. He wouldn't even have to worry about the girl calling for help, since every room in that house had soundproofing walls. God bless his father and his fear to have his affairs found out.

Getting in his room and locking the door he decided to tie up the girl inside the closet. For safety. She was still sleeping when he finished tying her up and blindfold her. The blindfold would serve, if something goes wrong, so the little girl would be unable to identify him. Also, it was kinda kinky. Everything would be perfect. He just had to wait for her to wake up.

* * *

Things didn't go as expected. The second she woke up, little sweet Keiko started crying and screaming for help, asking where she was and calling for her Mommy. She wasn't the quiet angel he longed for.

Sure, he was able to play with her a little bit and her crying subsided as the days passed, but after a week he already had enough.

Now, how would he dispose of her? First he thought about killing her. A higher dosage of chloroform would do the trick. But he soon gave up on that idea after looking at her again. She was too hot to die that young. And he kept the blindfolds during the whole ordeal, he wouldn't be found out.

The plan then became: make her sleep again with the chloroform, put her inside that box again and leave her somewhere on the city. If he acted after midnight no one would notice.

So, around 2:00 AM, Haiji drove to the playground, sleeping beauty already inside the box, and, after looking around for any witnesses, placed his dear Keiko on the same bench she was seated the day he took her. These little details would even give a more romantic aura to that situation.

With a final kiss Haiji bid farewell to his little angel. It was a shame the two of them didn't work together. But that's alright. He already had new preys for his hunting.


End file.
